Scamper
Scamper is an Original Character owned by Chasebuddy22. Don't edit without my permission. Or don't edit it unless you are an admin. He was adopted from Xavierthespecialvet. TBA Scamper is a happy-go-lucky pup who is absolutely kind and honest. He may lie but only if it's necessary. If he have a goal then there is no doubt that he couldn't accomplish it. He has his "you can do it" spirit as well. He is always happy and excited. If someone bully him, he'll get all miserable. He gets all jumpy and bouncy if he gets excited. He loves to play sports and do various exercise in order to get fit. Every morning, Chase lets Scamper takes the job of yoga. Scamper is a very sweet and caring pup who can do anything to help his friends. He is usually energetic and restless. Whenever there is a marathon, he always participate in it. He also volunteer for teaching young puppies all about sports. Scamper is a basque Shepherd and Brittany mix breed pup. He has a very light shade of orange fur. On his chest and muzzle, he has even lighter orange color. On his four paws, he has a darker orange color same as his tail. Scamper has green eyes. His ear can be floppy normally. But when he is excited and elated, his ear can be semi flopped. Scamper's uniform is yellow as well he's sport cap which has the color white as well. When he is teaching the pups, he wears a sport boot as well. Which has the color and as well as black. * He was created/born on 28th May. * He is not a member of Paw Patrol. He lives in a pup house near the Lookout which was built by the Paw Patrol. * He gets some kind of salary which is usually given by Mayor Goodway for teaching her niece and nephew about sports. Some parents also offer him some amount of money. With this money, he buys all kind of sport equipment which helps to teach others better. * He is a mix breed. * Scamper loves to hang out with Marshall since Marshall was the one who found him and helped him throughout the day when he first saw the Paw Patrol. * He is 4 years old. * When Ryder asked him to join the Paw Patrol, he refused. No one knows why he refused. * Scamper, Marvel and Marsh loves to teach young pups about sports, basic information and about nature. These three pals also made a little organisation or a little school to teach them. * He's favorite sports are tennis and soccer. He knows that he couldn't hold a rackets. That's why at the beginning, he was kinda depressed and sad. But after seeing him miserable, Rocky talked with Ryder about giving him a special pup pack which has sport equipment like a racket. It also have a pincer like arm used for holding baseball bats and others. * Even though Scamper is not a member, he still wear a vest and a pup pack which was given by Rocky and Ryder. * Scamper doesn't have a crush. Sometimes he thinks about it. * He is very chilled. Even if someone said anything insulting, Scamper doesn't make a big fight about it. He just forgets and leave the place to cool his mind. * Every morning, he does some exercise and yoga. He also assist Chase with doing Yoga. He has a lot of fears. But he doesn't reveal them. * Fear of failure * Fear of messing up with sport games TBA * "Okay Okay!! That's enough practice for one day" ~Quote by Scamper * "No tripping and fouling please..." ~Quote by Scamper (Suggestions are opened) Scamper's Sport Day Scamper.PNG Scamper2.PNG|"Hmm.. Guess no one want to play with me" Scamper whined. Drawn by me 14976383902022059530538.jpg|A very cute and adorable drawing by Splash-the navy pup. Love it!! Sketch-1498230485139.png|Scamper drawn by TheArcticDove. I love it! It's very cute!! Marsh verse.PNG|A Picture of OCs in Marsh Verse. Ruffle, Marsh, Scamper and Marvel. 60683003-0844-4BDB-A1D1-326323805289.jpeg|Scamperr drawn by Baxterthemailpup. It looks so cute!! ^^ HappyBirthdayyy.png|Drawn by Colfea. Love it! Category:Chasebuddy22's Characters Category:Male Character Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters